The purpose of the Surgery Core (Core B) is to establish a focused facility to provide invesfigators in each of the three projects with a standardized source of kidney transplants to perform the experiments proposed. Core B will provide a key service role that will enable the Principle Invesfigators, their staff and the other scientific core to focus on experimental and scientific efforts. The provision of renal transplants from a centralized source will standardize the transplants and minimize surgically imposed disparifies in the grafts used by the three projects. The specific tasks of Core B will be to: a) perform renal transplants and recipient nephrectomy as directed by the project leaders and their personnel; b) to monitor the health of the renal transplant recipients and test for evidence of renal dysfunction ; c) to assist the Program Director and the Project Leaders in preparation of progress reports, financial reports and manuscripts for publication; and, d) to assist the Program Director and the Project Leaders in preparation of lACUC applications.